Broken Souls
by Werewolf-queen-022
Summary: At the ages of 16 and 15 Trevor and his older sister, Midnight leave their abuse family. They escape in an rust-bucket truck with two duffle bags, a blank notebook and 80 dollars. What can possibly go wrong?
1. Prologue

**Midnight's p.o.v**

'NO!' My youngest brother Ryan yelled in his sleep. I knew what he was dreaming about, our stepdad beating him. I crept out of my bed and crawled into Ryan's tiny bed.

'Ssshhh, Ryan I'm here,' I whispered to him, while hugging him.

'Midnight?' He asked.

'Yeah it me little bro,' I said to him hugging him. He cried quietly into my chest.

'He was bashing me again.' Ryan whispered to me.

'It's okay Ryan. I will never let Stepdick hurt you.' I whispered while hugging him.

'Can you sing me a song Midnight?' Ryan asks. I smiled at him and flicked some of my dark brown hair out of my face. I knew that Ryan loved Hotel California, so I quietly sang it to. Ryan joined in at the chores.

'You know the rest of the words don't you?' I ask him. Ryan nodded and I kissed him on the forehead, before climbing out of his bed.

'Where are you going?' Ryan asked while quickly got changed into a set jeans and shirt.

'I'm going to make some cash from the bikers. But I will be back soon.' I say while looking over at my other younger brother Trevor, who was still sleeping.

'If you get scared, just curl up with T.' I say to Ryan. Ryan nodded and I crept out through the bedroom window. The sounds of dead grass crunched as I landed on the ground. My name is Midnight Philips and I'm 14 years old. My younger brother Trevor is 13 while Ryan is 8 years old. I have dark brown hair, which comes down to my waist when it's untied. My eyes are a dark blue, like the midnight sky. That's one of the reasons on my I got my name, also the fact that I was born at midnight on the 12th of May 1964. I jogged down to the local bar, where the bikers were hanging out.

'Hey, there is our young Midnight.' Roy the leader says.

'Hey Roy. You know why I'm here?' I ask him.

'Yeah I do. I got some drugs that need to go to a guy that about half an hour from here.' Roy says before throwing a duffle bag at me. I caught it. Time to make some cash, since Ma and Stepdick can't be bothered with help their own kids.

 **Trevor's p.o.v**

Midnight must have gone to the local bike gang to make some cash. Looking over into her into her bed, I could see Ryan in it. I know what will happen when Midnight returns Ma and Chris or Stepdick, as Midnight like to call him, will take all of Midnight's money from her. I have no idea what Ryan and I would do without our older sister. She has always been there for us. She puts us through school, takes on the kids that bullies us and she even takes on Stepdick when he beat me or Ryan. While Ryan and I beg from him to stop, Midnight fights back. She has always been the brave one, Ryan even called her Ma once.

'Hey T. Are you awake?' Midnight whispered from the window. I crept over to the window.

'How did you go?' I ask her.

'Didn't quite make the amount that I normally would. Stepdick is not going to be happy.' Midnight whispers before handing me some of the cash.

'You know where to hide it?' Midnight asks. I nodded.

'I will see you in a few ticks.' Midnight says before disappearing from the window. I opened her wardrobe and pulled out a tiny box. In the box is money that she keeps aside so that she can pay for our bills, clothes and food. I heard the trailer door open quietly and Midnight came back into the room, untying her hair, from the high ponytail.

'How do you do it Midnight?' I ask her.

'What grow my hair this long? You want to see who can grow the longest hair?' Midnight says. I gave a small laugh. Midnight never fails to make Ryan and I laugh.

'You know what I mean.' I say to her.

'T we have talked about this. I'm the oldest, it my job to look out for my younger brothers.' She says to me while curling back up into her bed.

'Ma?' Ryan asks in his sleep.

'You only meant to look out for us, not raise us. That's meant to be Ma's job.' I say while pulling my blankets over me.

'Trevor if it wasn't for me, you and Ryan would possible be dead. Hell Ma and Stepdick wouldn't care if any of us died.' Midnight says.

'They would if you did.' I say.

'Yeah because there would no longer any money.' Midnight says trying to keep her eyes open.

'Get some sleep M. You look like you could us it.' I say to her. Midnight nodded before closing her eyes and falling asleep.


	2. Dreams

'One day, I'm going to famous.' 16 year old Midnight Philips says looking at her younger brother Trevor. She turned her head to the right seeing that he wasn't even paying attention to what his older sister said. Midnight picked up a small pebble off the ground and threw it at her 15 year old brother.

'Ow! What the hell M?' Trevor says when the pebble hit him.

'I said one day, I'm going to be famous.' Midnight repeated.

'Famous? For what?' Trevor asks.

Midnight shrugged her broad shoulders and then let them drop. 'I don't know. Just famous.'

'If you going to be famous, then I am going to be fart-most.' Ryan says.

'What the fuck is that?' Trevor asks.

The 10 year old boy start to laugh. 'The most famous farter in the world!' Ryan says before double over in laughter. Midnight and Trevor start to laugh as well.

'What do want to be famous for T?' Midnight asks when they all stopped laughing.

'I want to be famous in the drug dealing and weapon trading.' Trevor says after a few minutes of thinking.

'Sounds cool.' Midnight says.

'Yeah. You what M? Maybe you become a famous singer.' Trevor says.

'Yeah, I agree with T. I can see you as a rock star, you already look like one.' Ryan says. Midnight knew what he meant by that. She already had 4 ear piercings, a nose piercing, a tattoo of sugar skull girl on her upper right arm and she now has her hair in dreadlocks. Some of the dreadlocks had beads in them.

'You guys could keep dreaming, but let's face you guys will never be famous at all.' Chris says stepping outside of the trailer.

'Shouldn't you be at the strip club, watching Ma work?' Midnight asks. Trevor laughing.

'Shut up Midnight.' Chris says.

'Why don't you make me?' Midnight asks.

'Do want to cope another beating?' Chris asks.

Midnight laughed. 'I will love to see you try.' Chris started to walk over to where the three were sitting.

'Run for it M.' Trevor says.

'Let's see if you can catch me.' Midnight says before running away.

'Come back here you little shit!' Chris says before he started to chase her.

'Woohoo! Go Midnight!' Ryan yelled. The chase continued for around 5 minutes before Midnight was backed into a corner.

'Got you now, you little brat.' Chris says. Midnight seen a long stick on the ground, she picked it up and broke it in half.

'This the best you can do?' Chris asks.

'Walk away Stepdick or I will stab you.' Midnight warned. Chris laughed her.

'You wouldn't have guts to do it.' Chris says.

'Do want to bet?' Midnight asks. Chris made an attempted to punch her and Midnight stabbed the stick into his right side.

'You fucking little bitch!' Chris yelled.

'Thank you.' Midnight say before walking away.

'Get back here and help me!' Chris yelled. Midnight turned around.

'Go and fuck yourself.' Midnight says.

'You going to wish you never did this Midnight!' Chris yelled.

'And I wish you shut the fuck up, so much for wishful thinking.' Midnight says before leaving. She walked back to her trailer.

'Did you manage to loss him?' Trevor asks.

'I stabbed him with a stick.' Midnight says, Trevor and Ryan started to laugh. Midnight joined in with them.

 **Later that night…**

Midnight walked into her and the boys' room. Already she was getting a black eye, her lip was spilt.

'Man he was pissed.' Trevor says as Midnight flopped on her bed. Ryan went over to comfort her.

'You what I have been thinking?' Midnight asks.

'What?' The boys asks. Midnight walked over the door and closed the door.

'We should run away.' Midnight says.

'Are you joking?' Trevor asks.

'No I'm not. We should leave this shithole and go out there. Get our dreams.' Midnight says.

'Midnight we wouldn't make it 5 miles.' Ryan says.

'Yeah we will. I believe that we can do this.' Midnight says.

'Alright. How much money do we have?' Trevor asks. Midnight walked over and opened the small box, counting the notes.

'80 bucks.' She says after putting it away.

'That's not too bad.' Ryan says.

'So you boys in?' Midnight asks.

'Count me in.' Trevor says.

'Me too.' Ryan says. The three of them spend the rest of the night talking about where they can go and packing a duffle bag each.


	3. Escape

**The next afternoon, after school…**

'Are we really going to be doing this M?' Trevor asks.

'Yeah we are T. We're just got to go back to our place, get Ryan and then we will be leaving this shithole for good.' Midnight says.

'Oh, look who's walking by. The trash.' Another kid says.

'Shut the fuck up, you little punk!' Midnight yelled. The kid quickly ran off. 'Fucking glad we will not be dealing with that shit once we leave.' She says as they arrive at the caravan park. The pair jogged to their caravan. When they got to their crappy home, Midnight could hear Ryan crying.

'Shit!' Midnight exclaims before running inside. Inside Ryan was been bashed by Chris while Betty watched.

'Get the fuck off him!' Midnight yelled lunging at Chris.

'Fuck off, you little bitch!' Chris yelled before slamming the back of Ryan's head against the ground. A loud cracking noise was heard and Ryan's body went lifeless. Midnight crouched over him and checked for a pulse, there was nothing. Tears started to flow down Midnight's face and rage over took her.

'You fucking asshole! You killed him!' Midnight yelled at the top of her lungs.

'Me? You were the one that put this whole running away thing in their heads!' Chris yelled back.

'Yeah because you two don't give a fuck about us!' Midnight yelled back. Chris lunged at her and crash tackled her to the ground. Midnight kneed him hard in the gut, but Chris wrapped his hands around her neck. Midnight desperately reached for a broken beer bottle before stabbing him in the neck. Chris fell down and bleed out to death.

'Chris!' Betty exclaimed and ran over to his body, while Midnight stood up coughing.

'You are so un-fucking-believable! You give a fuck about him dying but not your own son!' Midnight yelled. She reached down and picked up Ryan's dead body.

'T, go and grab our bags.' Midnight says. Trevor nodded and ran down to their room before grabbing the two duffle bag, the money and a notebook. He joined Midnight out in the living room/kitchen who was wrapping Ryan's body in a white bedsheet. Betty was still crying over Chris's dead body.

'You can get rid of his body, but you wouldn't take Chris's with you?!' Betty yelled.

'Ryan was innocent, Stepdick had it coming. Hope you have a nice fucking life without us.' Midnight says before leaving, Trevor right behind her. They walked down and out of the caravan park and down the road to where Roy was waiting with an old truck.

'Thanks Roy. It means a lot that you were able to get us a ride.' Midnight says while placing Ryan's body on the backseat.

'Is that-' Roy starts to ask.

'Yeah. Stepdick killed him and I killed Stepdick.' Midnight says while Trevor climbed into the front passenger seat.

'I will miss you M.' Roy says as the two hug.

'Same too you Roy.' Midnight says before climbing into the driver's seat and speeding off.

In an open field outside of town, Trevor and Midnight were building a pile of wood. After building it, they placed Ryan's body on top of it and lit it up.

'Midnight.' Trevor says.

'I don't want to talk about it T.' Midnight says while watching the fire burn.


	4. Reunions And Meetings

_"You ready M?" Trevor asks, Midnight_ _nodding. Ever since Ryan's death,_ _Midnight has changed. She doesn't_ _speak anymore and has now_ _developed a cocaine and drinking_ _addiction._

 _Trevor and Midnight_ _stepped out of the truck that they_ _used to run away with. The pair_ _walked into the 24/7 store, Trevor_ _gripping a small pistol, Midnight_ _carrying an arrow bag and her bow._

 _While Midnight walked around the_ _store, Trevor walked up to the_ _counter. Midnight quietly pulled out_ _a flare_ _arrow and shoot it up into the air. The_ _other two people that were in store_ _screamed and ducked down. Trevor_ _pulled out the pistol, while Midnight re_ - _loaded her bow._

" _Alright none of you fuckers move._ _Don't even try to call for help!" Trevor_ _yelled_. " _Now we want all the money_ _out of that register now!" He yelled at_ _the worker._

" _Alright, alright. Take it easy man."_ _The guy says in a trembling voice._

" _Hurry the fuck up. We haven't got all_ _day!" Trevor yelled._

Midnight shook the memory off as she drove into Sandy Shores. Immediately, she heard two familiar voices shouting at each other… Johnny and Trevor. Johnny looked the same as he did when Midnight last saw him in Alderney a few years ago… but Trevor looked like he'd been through hell and back repeatedly.

Midnight got out of her Dukes car, grabbing her bow and arrow as Trevor was beating up and starting to strangle Johnny. Trevor screamed as an arrow slammed into his side, falling to the ground and giving Johnny the opportunity to stand up and catch his breath.

"Next one will go up your ass if you don't leave him the fuck alone!" Midnight shouts, Trevor looking at her in shock.

"Midnight! What the-" Trevor says, screaming when Johnny yanked the lodged arrow out.

"I believe you'll want this back, Midnight." Johnny says, walking over and handing it to her, Midnight putting the bow and arrow in her bag before her and Johnny hug.

"Damn, I missed you." Midnight says as Trevor manages to stand up.

"What about me?!" Trevor yelled as Johnny and Midnight let go.

"When you turn back into the little brother I grew up with, let me know, Trevor!" Midnight yelled back before leaving with Johnny.

Midnight and Johnny drove into the city, Johnny leading Midnight to a house in Rockford Hills. The two walked up to the front door, Johnny looking in through the coloured glass.

"Damn. Madam Godzilla hasn't left yet." Johnny muttered before leading Midnight to the garage and boosting her up before jumping up and pulling himself up.

Both snuck in through the bathroom window as a small brunette was walking up the stairs and towards her room. She turned and saw Johnny and Midnight, immediately running to Johnny and him pulling her into a hug, picking her up off the ground because of their height difference.

Once the three were in the room, the small brunette closed the door to block out the yelling from the woman downstairs.

"Midnight, this is my friend, Carly. Carly, this is Midnight." Johnny says, Midnight and Carly shaking hands.

"Finally found one similar to Gionna, eh?" Midnight says, laughing a bit. To her, Carly and Johnny reminded her of herself and Roy.

 _The Trial And The Search_ by Jan Hammer began to play from Carly's phone, Carly seeing an unknown number before deciding not to answer it.

"Miami Vice fan?" Midnight asks.

"Started watching the show when I was about 5… you look kind of familiar, have we met?" Carly says, noticing that Midnight had some similarities to Trevor.

"I don't think we have met. Chances are you have met my brother, Trevor." Midnight says.

"Trevor?... is he… John, was he the one who tried to kill you earlier?!" Carly says, noticing the finger shaped bruises on Johnny's neck.

"Yeah, he was. Midnight shot an arrow into him." Johnny says, Carly noticing the archery gloves Midnight was wearing. Midnight noticed a picture of Carly and Trevor, noticing that in the picture, Carly looked about 4 years old.

"Last time I saw Trevor… was just before my 7th birthday… I thought he had died after he ran off when the bank job went wrong." Carly says, Midnight seeing the look in Carly's eyes and knowing that Carly saw something no kid should ever see. Midnight reached into her pocket and pulled out a small picture showing it to Carly. Carly looked, seeing a younger, happier version of Trevor standing next to Midnight.

"I never go anywhere without that picture of me and T." Midnight says.

"He actually… looks kind of normal there." Carly says.

"Yeah he was trying to be normal when we lived in LC but that was before he was discharged." Midnight says.

"I remember him referring to the shrink as an evil witch in charge of psychological evaluations when he told me how he got his wings clipped." Carly says, Midnight chuckling a bit.

"Johnny, you remember him saying that, right?" Midnight asks.

"Barely… I was only 11 when Trevor left." Johnny says.

"Well I can tell you that it is true. The witch wanted him to talk about his family and he had a breakdown." Midnight says.

"There are some things you can't bring yourself to talk about… but whoever started the saying every unhappy family is unhappy in its own way should be taken out back and shot." Carly says, Midnight laughing but then stopped when she started to think of Ryan. Carly then realised what happened and pursed her lips into a thin line, a habit she'd had since she was little and it was something she did whenever she felt like she upset someone or did something bad.

"You okay there?" Midnight asks, Carly nodding lightly… but Midnight knew Carly wasn't one to admit when she's not okay.


	5. Finding Lost Family

Carly's eyes snapped open the next morning when she heard the loud roar of a truck, Carly sitting up as best as she could, Johnny grunting in his sleep and tugging on the back of Carly's tank top.

"Back to sleep, tiny one." Johnny mumbles, Midnight standing up and looking outside Carly's bedroom window… seeing Trevor's Bodhi outside.

"Aw hell no." Midnight says.

"Fucking hell… what now, sneak out the back?" Carly says, reaching over and shaking Johnny awake. "Trevor showed up!" She says, Johnny waking up completely.

"No we use one of this bad boys." Midnight says, pulling a black arrow with two red feathers and the odd feather was yellow.

The three heard the door downstairs open and carefully snuck out of Carly's room, Midnight gripping the bow and arrow.

Trevor looked towards the staircase, seeing all three stop in their tracks.

"Trevor." Carly says, surprised that Michael and Amanda hadn't heard her but their arguing was too loud to hear anything else.

"Carly… Johnny K… Midnight." Trevor says, Midnight drawing the string back, ready to shoot. "Relax, I'm just here to see my old buddy Michael. Hey, Michael!" He says, shouting the last part and silencing Michael and Amanda's argument.

"Trevor?" Michael says in shock as Trevor and the others walk into the kitchen, Amanda rolling her eyes when she saw that Carly had fallen asleep in yesterday's outfit.

"Amanda, you should be nicer to your kids and not so fucking crazy." Trevor says.

"You're one to talk about craziness, Trevor! Now get the fuck out of my house!" Amanda says angrily.

"For once, can you not be a judgemental, hypocritical harpy?!" Carly snapped at Amanda, Amanda turning her rage towards Carly. Midnight, however, had other ideas, aiming her bow and arrow at Amanda and making her back up a few feet.

"Touch her and I will make sure this flare arrow goes into your eye." Midnight growls.

Amanda nodded and retreated outside to her yoga session outside as Jimmy walked downstairs, Trevor asking where Tracey is. When Midnight smelled the weed scent on Jimmy, it took some of her willpower not to throw up.

"She's… she trying out for Fame Or Shame." Jimmy admitted before running back upstairs, slightly scared of Midnight.

"Our little Tracey being humiliated, let's go, we go get her!" Trevor says, the other 4 looking at him in disbelief.

"We?" Michael says.

"Yeah sorry not happening." Midnight says.

"You're crazy, T. You go get her if you want, just try not to strangle her like you did to Johnny." Carly says, angering Trevor.

"Who the fuck told you that?! And how do you and Johnny even know each other?!" Trevor demanded.

Michael grabbed Trevor by his shirt and dragged him outside. As soon as the two were gone, Carly let out a frustrated growl, Johnny lightly rubbing Carly's right shoulder to try to calm her down. When Johnny got Carly to calm down, he got Midnight outside to have a talk with her.

"Are you alright M?" Johnny asks.

"Yeah I am why do you ask?" Midnight asks.

"Because you almost threw up when you smelled Jimmy's weed. I know you like the back of my hand and you used to sell weed but never threw up. So what's going on?" Johnny says.

"I don't know really. For the past week I have been feeling quite nauseous and certain smells make me want to throw my guts up." Midnight says.

Carly heard a knock at the door and walked over, opening it with caution… only to see Packie.

"You scared the hell outta me, Packie." Carly says, both of them hugging. The two and several others had been lying low since the jewel store job almost two weeks ago.

"You haven't seen a woman walking around, right? About 6ft tall, long brown hair done in dreadlocks and deep blue eyes?" Packie asks as he and Carly let go and walk inside, Packie closing the door as Midnight and Johnny walked back into the house.

"Packie hey." Midnight says, walking over to him.

"I take it you found Trevor." Packie says, Midnight nodding.

"She shot him with one of her arrows… Trevor was trying to kill me." Johnny says, startling Packie.

"Nice one M." Packie says.

"He had it coming." Midnight says before walking over and whispering to Carly.

"Yeah, okay. I'll be right back." Carly says before leaving.

 **Carly's P.O.V**

I hope Trevor doesn't do anything crazy if it turns out that Midnight is pregnant with Packie's baby. I buy the test and then walk outside the drugstore… but end up colliding with Trevor and making both of us fall.

"Fuck. Sorry about that, Carly." Trevor says, standing up and pulling me up to my feet. He sees the paper bag in my hand. "What you got there?" He asks.

"Just some cold meds, I'm not feeling so good." I say, hoping to convince Trevor to leave without asking more questions. Trevor rips the bag out of my hand, opening it and seeing the pregnancy test… before turning angry at me. "Trevor, don't start yelling… it's not what you think." I say.

"I'm thinking of fucking ramming a knife into your stomach to kill that fucking mistake!" Trevor yelled. The fuck?! 9 years away and Uncle T is completely gone, who is this guy in front of me?!

"Hey, back the hell off of her!" We hear, look and see Johnny, who runs over and steps in front of me protectively, Trevor looking at him murderously.

"You can't find someone your own age to fuck, Klebitz?!" Trevor yells.

"The fuck have you been smoking?! Johnny and I are just friends!" I shout at Trevor. Trevor threw the test at me before storming off ragefully, Johnny looking at me.

"Midnight asked me to go get one for her." I say, startling Johnny. The two of us head back to the house, me handing Midnight the test. "Trevor saw it and got pissed off, threatening to ram a knife into my stomach to kill what he calls a fucking mistake." I say, Midnight looking at me in shock.

"I should have gone and got it myself. I'm so sorry." Midnight says.

"It's okay… we… should just try to stay away from him." I say, hoping Trevor doesn't do anything insane.

 **Trevor's P.O.V**

"MICHAEL!" I shout at him, Michael jumping out of his skin.

"Damn it, Trevor. You're gonna give me a heart attack one of these days." Michael says as I storm over to him

"You should keep a better eye on your kids, especially Carly!" I growl.

"What the hell are you talking about? What has Carly done to piss you off?" Michael asks.

"She's fucking someone too old for her and having his kid!" I shout, Michael laughing a bit.

"What? Carly and Johnny are just friends, T." Michael says.

 **Meanwhile…**

Midnight paced around in the bathroom, waiting for the alarm to go off. Downstairs, Packie was pacing around the lounge room, Carly trying to get him to calm down.

"Hey, getting worked up isn't gonna help anything, Packie." Carly says, resting her tiny hands on his shoulders. In some ways, she reminded him of Katie when Katie was younger.

"I thought that we were careful. Guess I was wrong." Packie says, his voice slightly shaky.

"Crazy things happen all the time… and I think you and Midnight would be great parents." Carly says, Packie lightly hugging Carly. But he knew what was on her mind… Trevor's earlier threat towards her.

Midnight walked downstairs a few minutes later, Packie walking over to her… and seeing the display screen of the test.

 _Positive 5-6 weeks_

The two hugged, a mix of happy and scared. Carly's phone rang, Carly seeing it was Trevor and ignoring it, the phone going to voicemail.

" _Hey, it's Carly. You know what to do."_

" _Yeah, to make sure you never have any kids, Carly Jade!"_ Trevor shouted on the voicemail, startling Midnight and angering Carly, who answered the phone.

"If you come near any of us again, I'll take one of Midnight's flare arrows and shove it up your ass, Trevor!" Carly yelled before hanging up, Johnny rubbing his hand up and down her back.

"They're like we were when we started out as friends." Packie says, Midnight nodding.

"Yeah and now look at us. We love each other and now we're going to be parents." Midnight says, Packie lightly placing a hand onto her stomach.

"You… think they'll end up like us one day?" Packie asks.

"That'll definitely piss Trevor off." Midnight says as Michael walks in, locking the door. "Trevor's gone batshit, hasn't he?" She asks.

"Yeah. That senile fuck thinks that Carly's pregnant." Michael says, seeing the test in Midnight's hand.

"Carly went and got me one. I'm so sorry, I should have gone and got it myself." Midnight says.

"He'll calm down… hopefully. He make any threats?" Michael says as the three join Carly and Johnny in the living room. Before anyone could answer, the door was unlocked and Tracey stormed in, slamming it and storming upstairs into her room, slamming and locking the door.

"You bust up her Fame Or Shame audition?" Carly asks.

"Yeah. So, about T-" Michael says.

"He threatened to stab a knife into my stomach and kill what he calls a fucking mistake." Carly says, shocking and angering Michael. Midnight sighed before shoving the test into her back pocket and started to walk towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Carly asks.

"I'm going to tell him that it was mine and not yours." Midnight says.

Before anyone could say anything, Midnight left.


	6. Setting Things Straight

Midnight walked up the steps and into the condo Trevor commandeered as his own, Trevor looking at her.

"Let me guess, you want me to apologize to Carly." Trevor says.

"No, I want you to get your head out of your ass and listen!" Midnight says.

"The fuck?! You're gonna protect those two and their-" Trevor says.

"It's me who's pregnant, not Carly!" Midnight shouts, Trevor looking at her in shock… before laughing.

"Oh, nice try, Midnight. You're getting to the point in life where you're too old for kids." Trevor says.

"Do you want proof?" Midnight asks.

"It's gotta be Carly… or maybe Tracey or Amanda, both fuck around on a regular basis." Trevor says, Midnight showing him the test.

"It's mine. Why would you automatically assume that it was Carly's, Trevor? I've never lied to you so why should I lie about this?" Midnight says.

"I know you wouldn't… fuck, I really do owe Carly an apology-" Trevor says.

"I'd stay away from her after how you threatened her earlier." Midnight says.

"Midnight, I've gotta let her know I was wrong." Trevor says.

"T, just give her some time to herself. Trust me, she ain't going anywhere." Midnight says.

"Okay… just keep an eye on her for me? She just seems like she's been through too much and she's still a kid." Trevor says.

"I will T. Just promise me that you will not pull any crazy stunts. Carly and Johnny are just friends." Midnight says.

"They kind of remind me of you and Roy from all those years ago. Overprotective guy, young girl who feels like she has nowhere to turn." Trevor says.

"Yeah I still remember the time when he was drunk and he kissed my neck. You threatened to kick his ass." Midnight says.

"I was being an overprotective brother. Now I'm gonna be an overprotective uncle to your little one." Trevor says, smiling a bit.

"Ryan would have loved this." Midnight says.

"He would've." Trevor says before he and Midnight hug, Midnight leaving.

When she reached the De Santa residence, she saw Amanda and Fabien leaving. She walked into the house, asking Michael what happened as he and Carly walked in, both soaking wet.

"Fabien's screwing Amanda. When I called him out on it during the 'yoga' session, Carly and I got shoved into the pool." Michael says.

"What a fucking bitch!" Midnight snapped.

"For the love of all things holy or not, I hope Madam Godzilla never comes back." Carly says as Johnny handed her a towel to dry herself off with. Midnight looked on the counter and saw an empty pizza box. She placed a hand onto her stomach.

"Getting hungry?" Packie says after walking back into the house, Carly heading upstairs to get cleaned up.

"Yeah I am. We might have to start stock piling on food at home." Midnight says.

Packie and Midnight kissed, Packie leaving to go get some pizza. Carly walked downstairs after her shower, her makeup fixed and her wearing a pair of denim shorts and a dark red racerback tank top, the dark red reminding Midnight of Gionna's favorite nail color.

"Packie went to get you some pizza?" Carly asks.

"Yeah. Told him we will have to start stock piling on food at home." Midnight says, thinking back.

 **6/12/95, Billy's apartment in Acter…**

Midnight walked in after hearing some giggling that didn't sound right, finding Gionna lying on the floor and ran over, helping Gionna up.

"Midnight, I'm okay." The 15 year old says, Midnight seeing a bong nearby that looked like it was just used.

"BILLY! I'M GOING TO KICK YOUR MOTHERFUCKING ASS!" Midnight yelled.

"You're in trouble now, Billy." Gionna says as Billy walks in, Gionna laughing hysterically.

"Billy, just because you and I get high doesn't mean that you can get Gionna high!" Midnight yelled.

"I turned my back for two seconds, I didn't know she'd smoke it!" Billy says.

"You can't turn your back on her." Midnight says.

"There must be some kind of way outta here… said the joker to the thief. There's too much confusion… I can't get no relief…" Gionna sang as Johnny walked in.

"Why the fuck is she stoned?!" Johnny yells.

"Because Billy had this grand idea of turning his back on her." Midnight says.

"Billy!" Johnny yelled, getting angrier.

"Calm down, John boy. It'll wear off." Billy says.

"Whatever. You have fun with her, I'm leaving." Midnight says before walking out of the apartment.

"No, Midnight-" Gionna says, standing up and stumbling towards the door. As Midnight looked back, she heard a crash and ran back, opening the door and seeing Johnny pulling Gionna up off the floor. "-don't go… I don't… I feel weird, there was something-" She says before struggling to breathe, Midnight realising there was Morphine mixed in with the weed.

"Who the fuck has Morphine in their drugs?!" Midnight demanded before picking Gionna up into her arms, running out to her Hexer and running her to the hospital.

A while later, Gionna was looking around, the high gone and her feeling exhausted.

"Are you okay?" Midnight says, Gionna sniffling as tears ran down her face.

"I… I'm an idiot to trust Billy." Gionna says, Midnight hugging her.

"We all make mistakes. That's just part of life." Midnight says.


	7. Restless Souls

**Present time, later that night…**

Midnight walked downstairs, seeing Carly on the couch, watching Miami Vice and trying to stay awake.

"It feels strange… it's so quiet here." Carly says, Midnight sitting next to her and seeing the shift in Carly's eyes from bluish violet to violet.

"Just… out of curiosity… were you born here in LS?" Midnight asks.

"Ludendorff, North Yankton. Cold as hell all year around, being close to the Canadian border." Carly says.

"So was Trevor there with you guys or did he just kept drifting around?" Midnight asks.

"He met my dad when they were about 20. From what Trevor told me, he killed someone with a flare gun and he and my dad dumped the body in the river after the job was done." Carly says, Midnight laughing a bit.

"Amanda was furious when she met Trevor a few years later. Of course, she claimed she was working as a stripper and started when she was 17 but the truth was that Dad and Trevor were pulling a truck job and Amanda was running from a wedding to sheriff Benson Law of all people, which was actually how they met her." She says, Midnight a bit shocked at that.

"Jeez so she's a runner and a whore." Midnight says.

"Strange how people meet. Benson and his dad, Reginald, ended up chasing them all the way to Ludendorff, trying to get Amanda back. Reginald was told repeatedly that he was out of his jurisdiction." Carly says, laughing again as Johnny and Packie walk downstairs.

"Can't sleep, you two?" Johnny asks, him and Packie sitting next to Carly and Midnight.

"Yeah, do you know what kind of hell I went through to get out of his grip?" Midnight says, looking at Packie.

"Well, at least you weren't dragged out of a room while you were trying to sleep." Packie says, glaring at Johnny.

"At least it wasn't a repeat of me beating the hell outta you like that time in 1995 when you and Gionna got high and kissed." Johnny says, Midnight remembering that night.

 **9/14/95, Hove Beach…**

"Packie, what are you fucking doing?" Midnight asks, walking into her apartment. "Are you getting into my Coke again?" She asks.

"Uh, maybe." Packie says, Midnight seeing red lipstick on his neck, the same shade of red Gionna usually wears.

"Do I even want to know what you did?" Midnight asks.

"We… got a bit high and… kissed. M, she was having a bad day, I wanted to help her forget." Packie says, Midnight walking into the guest room and seeing Gionna trying to sneak out the window, half naked and her dark red racerback tank top in her right hand. Midnight tilted her head to the left and raised her right eyebrow.

Gionna yelled out in a startled manner as Midnight yanked her back into the room.

"Oh… hi, M." Gionna says, pulling her tank top back on.

"Packie let you have some of my Coke didn't he?" Midnight asks.

"Just one line, that's it. Still better than the weed Billy uses and mixes with Morphine." Gionna says as they heard Johnny shout "I'm gonna kill you, Packie!" and punches following, Midnight and Gionna running out and pulling Johnny off of Packie.

"Cool off, John!" Midnight says, trying to hold Johnny down. They were the same height but Johnny was heavier than Midnight and much stronger. But because of Midnight's light weight, it makes her much quicker than Johnny so when he pulled out his knife, before he could make a single move, Midnight kicked the knife sending it flying in the ceiling. "Not in my house Johnny boy!" She says.


End file.
